


House of the Rooster

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Explosions, Fake AH Crew, Gun shots, Happy Ending, Hostage Situation, Injury, Mild Gore, Other, Rescue Mission, Shooting, fluff ending sort of, that was a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: Fake AH Crew have made it to Roosters HQ, will they rescue Ray or die while trying?





	House of the Rooster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for keeping you all waiting, the last part of the series is finally here.

                Michael and Ryan were packing up the vans, loading up the last of their equipment that they needed for this rescue mission. Geoff was confident about the situation but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was like entering the lions’ den. He was going to be setting foot back in his old home that had lost all respect for him a very long time ago. He couldn’t let this stop him now, they were on a mission and they were going to rescue Ray and put an end to this once and for all. The Roosters were going to be retiring today. Geoff was going to make sure no one but him and the rest of Fake AH was going to be making it out of there alive. Ryan had already packed up the explosives that they are going to plant in the building. Geoff knew this was the only way to protect the people he cared about, putting Roosters out of business for good. All they needed to do was get in, find Ray and take out Joel, Burnie, Gus and Matt, plant the bombs then shoot the rest of their way out of the building and detonate the bombs. Well, that’s how he hoped things would go.

                “Van’s packed and ready to go Geoff.” Ryan said as he walked back over to Geoff putting his bulletproof vest on under his jacket; everyone else already had their vests on. He still wasn’t fully healed from the bullet wound and everyone knew this but telling Ryan to stay home on this mission would be their own death wish.

“Alright, let’s do this.”  Geoff said climbing into the passenger seat, Michael hopping into the drivers’ seat, everyone else loading into the back. The drive was quiet, everyone was nervous about the mission, hoping they will be able to save Ray, hoping they will be able to take down the Roosters without them taking them out first. Geoff was worried for Ryan, what if something makes him snap in there if something doesn’t go according to plan. Ryan, Gavin and Jack all shared a nervous glance in the back of the truck as well. They knew they couldn’t fail and let Ray down; they were all doing this for him. Keeping that in mind was motivation enough for all of them to get this done.

The plan kept running through their minds over and over again as they got closer to the building. Ryan was going to hold the bag with the explosives, also caring his Deagle and Micro SMG. He was going to be following behind Geoff and Jack as they entered the building. Geoff with his assault shotgun and Jack with his AK. Both Michael and Gavin were going to behind Ryan with their combine rifles. They knew that they were meeting them on the fifteenth floor. Matt, Gus, Burnie, Joel and Ray were going to be waiting for them, no doubt with bodyguards. So their plan was to make it as quickly as they could up to the floor, placing C4 charges along the way. Once they saved Ray all they had to do was make their way back down to the ground floor, get out to the van and detonate the charges. That was the plan; they just hoped things ended up working in their favor tonight.

“We get out here guys.” Michael said parking the van a few blocks away from the building. Everyone was still for a moment, taking a deep breath before they all got out and grabbed their weapons. Ryan slung the bag of C4 over his back, putting the deagle in its holster, picking up his SMG. Everyone else grabbed their guns as well, taking off down the alley across the street, making their way to Rooster’s HQ. Geoff was in the front leading them through the back alleys before they stopped behind a restaurant, seeing two guards standing at the back entrance.

“We need to take them out, Michael, that’s you buddy.” Geoff said. Michael holstered his weapon sneaking over to the dumpster that was near the door, hiding behind it out of the guards view as he pulled his knife out. He took a deep breath then ran up from behind the dumpster to the first guard, stabbing him from behind. The other guard went to reach for his gun but Michael kicked him in the stomach, making him buckle over. When the guard regained his balance Michael plunged the knife into his chest, the guard falling backwards onto the ground. Everyone moved up to join him once they were all clear, Michael removing his knife from the guard, wiping it off on the dead guard’s shirt before putting it away.

“Nice job.” Ryan said as Michael took his gun back out.

“Thanks, that’s one of the moves Ray taught me.” He replied, his adrenaline still rushing.

“Once we go through these doors Jack, Michael and Gavin are going to follow shortly behind us, dealing with the crew underlings. Ryan and I will be shooting our way up to Ray and the rest of them placing charges along the way, so watch for stray bullets and shoot every fucker you see that isn’t me or Ryan. Got that?” Geoff asked as he loaded his gun, getting ready.

“Gotcha, let’s do this.” Michael replied, everyone else nodding in agreeance. Geoff opened the door, gun aimed. Jack and Ryan followed in behind him shooting the first crew members they encountered in the hall as they made their way to the main floor. Once they reached the main room everyone opened fire. Everyone ducked behind desks and tables taking cover. Geoff and Ryan shot the members in front of them as they made a beeline for the stairs leaving the others to get through what they could before they met up with them on the fifteenth floor.

Geoff was focused on shooting the other crew members as Ryan planted the first C4 charge on the third floor. By the time they made it to the fifth floor one member managed to relay a message to Joel that Fake AH had opened fire before Geoff was able to take him out.

“We are on our way up. We are just a few floors below you.” Jack said over their ear pieces.

“Copy that, just planted the second charge, on our way to the eighth floor now.” Ryan responded back over the ear piece, following behind Geoff on the stairs. They made it through the door to the ninth floor only to be greeted by nobody. They froze, keeping their weapons aimed as they made their way through the floor.

“So the traitor’s come back I see.” Matt said stepping out from one of the rooms with his gun aimed at Geoff’s head.

“If anything it’s you who is the traitor here.” Geoff said aiming his gun back at his head as well.

“I didn’t run away in the middle of the night eleven years ago with half the crew’s property and money!” Matt stated sharply as he took a few steps closer, his voice echoing throughout the floor.

“I wasn’t the one who took everything we had created and ruined it with shady business deals and corruption up the wazoo!” Geoff replied back louder also taking a few steps closer, still keeping his gun on him. Matt stayed quiet before shifting his aim to Ryan.

“How much more do we have to take away as recompense to pay back for what you did Geoff?” Matt asked, getting ready to fire his weapon. Before he could pull his trigger Geoff’s bullet was already through his skull, his body falling to the ground.

“I should be asking you the same question. Let’s keep moving before the rest of the Roosters behind us catch up.” Geoff’s tone was hollow, catching Ryan off guard before he caught up with him.

“One of the main four down, three to go.” Geoff said over the ear piece, letting the others know. Geoff and Ryan quickly made their way through floor ten, planting the next C4 charge on the eleventh floor. When they made it to the fourteenth floor they were greeted with the same situation as before, completely deserted floor.

“Give it up Ramsey. If you think you’re making it passed us you guessed wrong. Say bye-bye to your precious rescue mission.” Burnie’s voice called out from somewhere on the floor.

“Yeah, traitors don’t get rewards.” Gus’ voice joined in. After Gus finished the guys heard a metal container hit the floor.

“Take cover, flash bang.” Ryan called out as him and Geoff took cover under a nearby desk as it went off. Ryan grabbed his shoulder, the dive irritating his wound. Once the ringing in their ears stopped they heard footsteps approaching along with the sound of gun fire.

“Come out, come out wherever you are Ramsey.” Burnie said, his voice closer than before.  Geoff moved out from behind the desk shooting Burnie several times before he fell to the floor with a thud.

“Burnie!? You’re gonna pay for that.” Gus said as he revealed his location aiming right at Geoff who was no longer in cover. Geoff prepared for the worst once he heard a gunshot ring out but when it didn’t hit him, he turned to see Ryan who still had his gun aimed at the now dead Gus on the ground.

“Thanks Ryan.” Geoff said right as Jack, Michael and Gavin all joined them.

“Don’t worry about it; just leave Joel for me when we get up there.” Ryan said as he made his way to the stairs to the fifteenth floor. When they reached the floor they were greeted by several Rooster members who were protecting Joel and Ray who had opened fire on them. Ryan didn’t even hesitate before opening returning fire on the members, the rest of the guys joining in, taking cover behind tables they flipped over and desks. All they had to do was clear the floor and get to Joel and Ray, simple enough right?

“Y’all ain’t making it passed all of us.” One of the members called out between gunshots. Michael and Gavin made their way to the left of the room taking out the guards on that side, Jack taking the right side of the room while Geoff and Ryan stayed in the center. Michael and Gavin leaned out of cover, shooting the few members that began making their way down the room. As they went to go return to cover one of the dying guards manage to get off a shot, hitting Michael’s right side.

“Fuck!” Michael shouted, falling to the ground in pain.

“My boi, are you okay?!” Gavin asked, pulling him back into cover, leaning him against the desk. His hand was covering the wound but he removed it quickly to get a look. The bullet just grazed the side of his abdomen, no life threatening damage.

“Fuck, yeah I’m good, just grazed me, hurt like a bitch though. This damn vest doesn’t protect your sides too well Geoff.” Michael said putting his hand back over the wound as he grab his gun with his free hand returning fire over his head, back over the desk as he laid against it.

“Suck my cock assholes!” Michael replied as he heard a few more bodies hit the floor.

Gavin started to patch Michael up as the rest of them moved up to clear out the rest of the floor. They had about twenty guys left to go through before they made their way to Joel and Ray. Jack leaned out of cover getting the ones he could on the right side of the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a stray member heading in the direction of Gavin and Michael, literally stopping him dead in his tracks with a shot through the chest.

“Thanks Jack.” Michael said over the ear piece.

“No problem, just helping out.” He said in a cheery voice before shooting a few more guys. Geoff and Ryan had managed to get the rest of the guys as Gavin helped Michael get up.

“Good to go here guys.” Michael said as him and Gavin joined back up with them.

“I found the room.” Ryan said bracing himself against the wall next to the door. Everyone made their way over to Ryan, bracing against the wall as well. Ryan opened the door, everyone filing in behind him, guns all trained on Joel. Joel was holding Ray in a chokehold, gun cocked and pressed to his temple, Ray's arms tied behind his back. He still looked pretty beaten up. Geoff quickly looked at Ryan and he could see the hurt in his face, and the anger boiling behind his eyes.

“Well, I take it Matt, Gus and Burnie are no longer with us seeing as you’re all here.” Joel said keeping the gun to Ray’s head, watching everyone.

“You got that right. And you’re about to join them.” Ryan said taking a step closer to Joel.

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think so. Granted the odds are five to one but I’m willing to take my chances, as long as I still have your precious little Ray.” He said insultingly, tightening his hold around his neck, earning a groan from Ray. Ryan’s grip grew tighter on his gun as he took a few steps back, Joel loosening his grip some around Ray’s neck. Ray gasped, catching his breath again.

“You’re not making it out of this room alive Joel, it’s over. Everyone’s dead. You had your chance to leave with me but you didn’t so now it’s time to reap what you sow.” Geoff said keeping his gun aimed at him.

“If I can’t, might as well take him with me.” Joel said as his finger reached for the trigger but before Joel could even touch it a bullet left Ryan’s gun, hitting Joel right between the eyes. His body went limp, releasing Ray before collapsing to the floor. Ray fell to his knees as Ryan quickly holstered his gun running over to him, holding him tightly in his arms. He was shaking and exhausted from this whole ordeal, relief rushing over him happy that it’s over. Ryan kissed his forehead before untying the rope around his wrists. Once Ray was free his arms wrapped tightly around Ryan as he helped him to his feet.

“I’m sorry.” Ray mumbled into Ryan’s chest.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Here, Geoff, plant the last one and let’s get out of here.” Ryan said as he handed him the last C4 charge, still holding Ray. Geoff grabbed it from him and placed it on the ground next to Joel’s body.

“Let’s get out of here.” Geoff said. They all left the room taking the elevator back down to the ground floor. They walked out the front door back to the van. Everyone loaded their things into the back of the van, everyone climbing back in; Jack and Geoff in the front, everyone else in the back. Michael was leaning against Gavin, still in a slight bit of pain; Ray was wrapped in a blanket as Ryan held him close, handing the detonator to Geoff.

“Time to leave the past in the past.” Ryan said to him. Geoff nodded as he pressed the button watching the building explode in front of them, ruble falling to the ground, flames and smoke billowing from the building. The van was quiet but you could hear everyone breath a collective sigh of relief that this was all done with and put to rest; Jack driving away just as emergency first response showed up.

“Now time to go home.” Geoff said, turning around to look at Ryan and Ray once more, locked in each other’s arms. The one thing Geoff could be thankful for that Roosters did right, Ryan meeting Ray. Geoff smiled to himself as he turned back around as they drove home, back through the city to the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking around this long, waiting for the conclusion. I hope it was satisfactory for you all. Now to get started on a new series.


End file.
